Information technology (“IT”) loads are often deployed in racks or cabinets that in most markets average nowadays 4-6 KW per rack. Technology is getting denser with racks going over 40 KW per rack and even higher for High Performance Computing applications. Applications in the range of 8-35 KW are becoming more and more popular with blades, heavy storage, and networking being integrated for mobility reasons.
Cloud computing is allowing utilization of more distributed configurations with better utilization of existing data centers, public clouds, and new private clouds created in a way that is allowing optimal operation for enterprises or the small and medium business (SMB) market, for example, by allowing “Everything as a Service” way of utilization for the cloud consumer. “Infrastructure as a Service” models are better synchronized to the requirements of businesses, therefore, there is a need in the market for building blocks for such infrastructure that will allow overall faster time to market at optimal cost.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art fuel cell system includes a DC load 102, such as an information technology (IT) load (i.e., devices operating in an IT system which may include one or more of computer(s), server(s), modem(s), router(s), rack(s), power supply connections, and other components found in a data center environment), an input/output module (IOM) 104, and one or more power modules 106.
The IOM 104 may comprise one or more power conditioning components. The power conditioning components may include components for converting DC power to AC power, such as a DC/AC inverter 104A (e.g., a DC/AC inverter described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,490, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), electrical connectors for AC power output to the grid, circuits for managing electrical transients, a system controller (e.g., a computer or dedicated control logic device or circuit), etc. The power conditioning components may be designed to convert DC power from the fuel cell modules to different AC voltages and frequencies. Designs for 208V, 60 Hz; 480V, 60 Hz; 415V, 50 Hz and other common voltages and frequencies may be provided.
Each power module 106 cabinet is configured to house one or more hot boxes. Each hot box contains one or more stacks or columns of fuel cells 106A (generally referred to as “segments”), such as one or more stacks or columns of solid oxide fuel cells having a ceramic oxide electrolyte separated by conductive interconnect plates. Other fuel cell types, such as PEM, molten carbonate, phosphoric acid, etc., may also be used.
Fuel cells are often combined into units called “stacks” in which the fuel cells are electrically connected in series and separated by electrically conductive interconnects, such as gas separator plates which function as interconnects. A fuel cell stack may contain conductive end plates on its ends. A generalization of a fuel cell stack is the so-called fuel cell segment or column, which can contain one or more fuel cell stacks connected in series (e.g., where the end plate of one stack is connected electrically to an end plate of the next stack). A fuel cell segment or column may contain electrical leads which output the direct current from the segment or column to a power conditioning system. A fuel cell system can include one or more fuel cell columns, each of which may contain one or more fuel cell stacks, such as solid oxide fuel cell stacks.
The fuel cell stacks may be internally manifolded for fuel and externally manifolded for air, where only the fuel inlet and exhaust risers extend through openings in the fuel cell layers and/or in the interconnect plates between the fuel cells, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,649, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The fuel cells may have a cross flow (where air and fuel flow roughly perpendicular to each other on opposite sides of the electrolyte in each fuel cell), counter flow parallel (where air and fuel flow roughly parallel to each other but in opposite directions on opposite sides of the electrolyte in each fuel cell) or co-flow parallel (where air and fuel flow roughly parallel to each other in the same direction on opposite sides of the electrolyte in each fuel cell) configuration.
Power modules may also comprise other generators of direct current, such as solar cell, wind turbine, geothermal or hydroelectric power generators.
The segment(s) 106A of fuel cells may be connected to one or more the DC buses 112 such as a split DC bus, by one or more DC/DC converters 106B located in module 106. The DC/DC converters 106B may be located anywhere in the fuel cell system, for example in the IOM 104 instead of the power modules 106.
The system may also optionally include an energy storage module 108 including a storage device, such as a bank of supercapacitors, batteries, flywheel, etc. The storage device may also be connected to the DC bus 112 using one or more DC/DC converters as shown in FIG. 1. Alternatively, the storage devices may be located in the power module 106 and/or together with the IT load 102.
FIGS. 2 and 5 illustrate an exemplary prior art modular fuel cell system described U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/386,257, filed Sep. 24, 2010, and entitled “Fuel Cell Mechanical Components”, and U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 13/242,194, filed Sep. 23, 2011, entitled “Fuel Cell Mechanical Components”, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The modular system may contain modules and components described above as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/656,006, filed on Jan. 22, 2007, and entitled “Modular Fuel Cell System” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The modular design of the fuel cell system enclosure 10 provides flexible system installation and operation. Modules allow scaling of installed generating capacity, reliable generation of power, flexibility of fuel processing, and flexibility of power output voltages and frequencies with a single design set. The modular design results in an “always on” unit with very high availability and reliability. This design also provides an easy means of scale up and meets specific requirements of customer's installations. The modular design also allows the use of available fuels and required voltages and frequencies which may vary by customer and/or by geographic region.
The modular fuel cell system enclosure 10 includes a plurality of power module housings 12 (containing a fuel cell power module components 70, where the housing 12 and its components 70 are jointly labeled 106 in FIG. 1), one or more fuel input (i.e., fuel processing) module housings 16, and one or more power conditioning (i.e., electrical output) module housings 18 (where the housing and its contents are labeled 104 and referred to as “IOM” in FIG. 1). For example, the system enclosure may include any desired number of modules, such as 2-30 power modules, for example 6-12 power modules. FIG. 2 illustrates a system enclosure 10 containing six power modules (one row of six modules stacked side to side), one fuel processing module, and one power conditioning module, on a common base 20. Each module may comprise its own cabinet or housing. Alternatively, as will be described in more detail below, the power conditioning (i.e., IOM) and fuel processing modules may be combined into a single input/output module located in one cabinet or housing 14. For brevity, each housing 12, 14, 16, 18 will be referred to as “module” below.
While one row of power modules 12 is shown, the system may comprise more than one row of modules 12. For example, the system may comprise two rows of power modules stacked back to back.
Each power module 12 is configured to house one or more hot boxes 13. Each hot box contains one or more stacks or columns of fuel cells (not shown for clarity), such as one or more stacks or columns of solid oxide fuel cells having a ceramic oxide electrolyte separated by conductive interconnect plates. Other fuel cell types, such as PEM, molten carbonate, phosphoric acid, etc. may also be used.
The modular fuel cell system enclosure 10 also contains one or more input or fuel processing modules 16. This module 16 includes a cabinet which contains the components used for pre-processing of fuel, such as desulfurizer beds. The fuel processing modules 16 may be designed to process different types of fuel. For example, a diesel fuel processing module, a natural gas fuel processing module, and an ethanol fuel processing module may be provided in the same or in separate cabinets. A different bed composition tailored for a particular fuel may be provided in each module. The processing module(s) 16 may processes at least one of the following fuels selected from natural gas provided from a pipeline, compressed natural gas, methane, propane, liquid petroleum gas, gasoline, diesel, home heating oil, kerosene, JP-5, JP-8, aviation fuel, hydrogen, ammonia, ethanol, methanol, syn-gas, bio-gas, bio-diesel and other suitable hydrocarbon or hydrogen containing fuels. If desired, a reformer 17 may be located in the fuel processing module 16. Alternatively, if it is desirable to thermally integrate the reformer 17 with the fuel cell stack(s), then a separate reformer 17 may be located in each hot box 13 in a respective power module 12. Furthermore, if internally reforming fuel cells are used, then an external reformer 17 may be omitted entirely.
The modular fuel cell system enclosure 10 also contains one or more power conditioning modules 18. The power conditioning module 18 includes a cabinet which contains the components for converting the fuel cell stack generated DC power to AC power (e.g., DC/DC and DC/AC converters described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,490, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), electrical connectors for AC power output to the grid, circuits for managing electrical transients, a system controller (e.g., a computer or dedicated control logic device or circuit). The power conditioning module 18 may be designed to convert DC power from the fuel cell modules to different AC voltages and frequencies. Designs for 208V, 60 Hz; 480V, 60 Hz; 415V, 50 Hz and other common voltages and frequencies may be provided.
The fuel processing module 16 and the power conditioning module 18 may be housed in one input/output cabinet 14. If a single input/output cabinet 14 is provided, then modules 16 and 18 may be located vertically (e.g., power conditioning module 18 components above the fuel processing module 16 desulfurizer canisters/beds) or side by side in the cabinet 14.
As shown in one exemplary embodiment in FIG. 2, one input/output cabinet 14 is provided for one row of six power modules 12, which are arranged linearly side to side on one side of the input/output module 14. The row of modules may be positioned, for example, adjacent to a building for which the system provides power (e.g., with the backs of the cabinets of the modules facing the building wall). While one row of power modules 12 is shown, the system may comprise more than one row of modules 12. For example, as noted above, the system may comprise two rows of power modules stacked back to back.
The linear array of power modules 12 is readily scaled. For example, more or fewer power modules 12 may be provided depending on the power needs of the building or other facility serviced by the fuel cell system 10. The power modules 12 and input/output modules 14 may also be provided in other ratios. For example, in other exemplary embodiments, more or fewer power modules 12 may be provided adjacent to the input/output module 14. Further, the support functions could be served by more than one input/output module 14 (e.g., with a separate fuel processing module 16 and power conditioning module 18 cabinets). Additionally, while in one embodiment, the input/output module 14 is at the end of the row of power modules 12, it could also be located in the center of a row power modules 12.
The modular fuel cell system enclosure 10 may be configured in a way to ease servicing of the system. All of the routinely or high serviced components (such as the consumable components) may be placed in a single module to reduce amount of time required for the service person. For example, the purge gas and desulfurizer material for a natural gas fueled system may be placed in a single module (e.g., a fuel processing module 16 or a combined input/output module 14 cabinet). This would be the only module cabinet accessed during routine maintenance. Thus, each module 12, 14, 16, and 18 may be serviced, repaired or removed from the system without opening the other module cabinets and without servicing, repairing or removing the other modules.
For example, as described above, the enclosure 10 can include multiple power modules 12. When at least one power module 12 is taken off line (i.e., no power is generated by the stacks in the hot box 13 in the off line module 12), the remaining power modules 12, the fuel processing module 16 and the power conditioning module 18 (or the combined input/output module 14) are not taken off line. Furthermore, the fuel cell enclosure 10 may contain more than one of each type of module 12, 14, 16, or 18. When at least one module of a particular type is taken off line, the remaining modules of the same type are not taken off line.
Thus, in a system comprising a plurality of modules, each of the modules 12, 14, 16, or 18 may be electrically disconnected, removed from the fuel cell enclosure 10 and/or serviced or repaired without stopping an operation of the other modules in the system, allowing the fuel cell system to continue to generate electricity. The entire fuel cell system does not have to be shut down if one stack of fuel cells in one hot box 13 malfunctions or is taken off line for servicing.
Each of the power modules 12 and input/output modules 14 include a door 30 (e.g., hatch, access panel, etc.) to allow the internal components of the module to be accessed (e.g., for maintenance, repair, replacement, etc.). According to one embodiment, the modules 12 and 14 are arranged in a linear array that has doors 30 only on one face of each cabinet, allowing a continuous row of systems to be installed abutted against each other at the ends. In this way, the size and capacity of the fuel cell enclosure 10 can be adjusted with additional modules 12 or 14 and bases 20 with minimal rearranging needed for existing modules 12 and 14 and bases 20. If desired, the door to module 14 may be on the side rather than on the front of the cabinet.
The door 30 may open in tandem with a substantially vertical and then substantially horizontal swing (e.g., “gull-wing” style). In other words, the door 30 opens by being moved up and then at least partially over the top of the enclosure 10 in a substantially horizontal direction. The terms substantially vertical and substantially horizontal of this embodiment include a deviation of 0 to 30 degrees, such as 0 to 10 degrees from exact vertical and horizontal directions, respectively.
The door 30 is mounted on to walls of the enclosure or cabinet 10 of the module 12 or 14 with plural independent mechanical arms. In the open position the upper portion of the door 30 may be located over the enclosure or cabinet 10 and the lower portion of the door may optionally overhang the opening to the enclosure 10. In this configuration, the door 30 provides rain and snow protection for a user when open since the lower portion of the door overhangs from the fuel cell system enclosure 10. Alternatively, the entire door 30 may be located over the enclosure 10 in the open position.
FIG. 3 is a schematic process flow diagram representation of module 12 and the hot box 31 components showing the various flows through the components. In the configuration illustrated in FIG. 3, there may be no fuel and air inputs to the ATO 310. External natural gas or another external fuel may not be fed to the ATO 310. Instead, the hot fuel (anode) exhaust stream from the fuel cell stack(s) 39 is partially recycled into the ATO as the ATO fuel inlet stream. Likewise, there is no outside air input into the ATO. Instead, the hot air (cathode) exhaust stream from the fuel cell stack(s) 39 is provided into the ATO as the ATO air inlet stream.
Furthermore, the fuel exhaust stream is split in a splitter 3107 located in the hot box 1. The splitter 3107 is located between the fuel exhaust outlet of the anode recuperator (e.g., fuel heat exchanger) 3137 and the fuel exhaust inlet of the anode cooler 3100 (e.g., the air pre-heater heat exchanger). Thus, the fuel exhaust stream is split between the mixer 3105 and the ATO 310 prior to entering the anode cooler 3100. This allows higher temperature fuel exhaust stream to be provided into the ATO than in the prior art because the fuel exhaust stream has not yet exchanged heat with the air inlet stream in the anode cooler 3100. For example, the fuel exhaust stream provided into the ATO 310 from the splitter 3107 may have a temperature of above 350 C, such as 350-500 C, for example 375 to 425 C, such as 390-410 C. Furthermore, since a smaller amount of fuel exhaust is provided into the anode cooler 3100 (e.g., not 100% of the anode exhaust is provided into the anode cooler due to the splitting of the anode exhaust in splitter 3107), the heat exchange area of the anode cooler 3100 may be reduced.
The splitting of the anode exhaust in the hot box prior to the anode cooler has the following benefits: reduced cost due to the smaller heat exchange area for the anode exhaust cooler, increased efficiency due to reduced anode recycle blower 3123 power, and reduced mechanical complexity in the hot box due to fewer fluid passes.
The benefits of eliminating the external ATO air include reduced cost since a separate ATO fuel blower is not required, increased efficiency because no extra fuel consumption during steady state or ramp to steady state is required, simplified fuel entry on top of the hot box next to anode gas recycle components, and reduced harmful emissions from the system because methane is relatively difficult to oxidize in the ATO. If external methane/natural gas is not added to the ATO, then it cannot slip.
The benefits of eliminating the external ATO fuel include reduced cost because a separate ATO air blower is not required and less ATO catalyst/catalyst support is required due to higher average temperature of the anode and cathode exhaust streams compared to fresh external fuel and air streams, a reduced cathode side pressure drop due to lower cathode exhaust flows, increased efficiency due to elimination of the power required to drive the ATO air blower and reduced main air blower 3125 power due to lower cathode side pressure drop, reduced harmful emissions since the ATO operates with much more excess air, and potentially more stable ATO operation because the ATO is always hot enough for fuel oxidation after start-up.
The hot box 31 contains the plurality of the fuel cell stacks 39, such as a solid oxide fuel cell stacks (where one solid oxide fuel cell of the stack contains a ceramic electrolyte, such as yttria stabilized zirconia (YSZ) or scandia stabilized zirconia (SSZ), an anode electrode, such as a nickel-YSZ or Ni-SSZ cermet, and a cathode electrode, such as lanthanum strontium manganite (LSM)). The stacks 39 may be arranged over each other in a plurality of columns or segments.
The hot box 31 also contains a steam generator 3103. The steam generator 3103 is provided with water through conduit 330A from a water source 3104, such as a water tank or a water pipe (i.e., a continuous water supply), and converts the water to steam. The steam is provided from generator 3103 to mixer 3105 through conduit 330B and is mixed with the stack anode (fuel) recycle stream in the mixer 3105. The mixer 3105 may be located inside or outside the hot box of the hot box 31. Preferably, the humidified anode exhaust stream is combined with the fuel inlet stream in the fuel inlet line or conduit 329 downstream of the mixer 3105, as schematically shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, if desired, the fuel inlet stream may also be provided directly into the mixer 3105, or the steam may be provided directly into the fuel inlet stream and/or the anode exhaust stream may be provided directly into the fuel inlet stream followed by humidification of the combined fuel streams.
The steam generator 3103 is heated by the hot ATO 310 exhaust stream which is passed in heat exchange relationship in conduit 3119 with the steam generator 3103.
The system operates as follows. The fuel inlet stream, such as a hydrocarbon stream, for example natural gas, is provided into the fuel inlet conduit 329 and through a catalytic partial pressure oxidation (CPOx) reactor 3111 located outside the hot box. During system start up, air is also provided into the CPOx reactor 3111 through CPOx air inlet conduit 3113 to catalytically partially oxidize the fuel inlet stream. The air may be blown through the air inlet conduit 3113 to the CPOx reactor 3111 by a CPOx air blower 3114. The CPOx air blower 3114 may only operate during startup. During steady state system operation, the air flow is turned off (e.g., by powering off the CPOx air blower 3114) and the CPOx reactor acts as a fuel passage way in which the fuel is not partially oxidized. Thus, the hot box 31 may comprise only one fuel inlet conduit which provides fuel in both start-up and steady state modes through the CPOx reactor 3111. Therefore a separate fuel inlet conduit which bypasses the CPOx reactor during steady state operation is not required.
The fuel inlet stream is provided into the fuel heat exchanger (anode recuperator)/pre-reformer 3137 where its temperature is raised by heat exchange with the stack 39 anode (fuel) exhaust streams. The fuel inlet stream is pre-reformed in the pre-reformer section of the heat exchanger 3137 via the SMR reaction and the reformed fuel inlet stream (which includes hydrogen, carbon monoxide, water vapor and unreformed methane) is provided into the stacks 39 through the fuel inlet conduit(s) 321. The fuel inlet stream travels upwards through the stacks through fuel inlet risers in the stacks 39 and is oxidized in the stacks 39 during electricity generation. The oxidized fuel (i.e., the anode or fuel exhaust stream) travels down the stacks 39 through the fuel exhaust risers and is then exhausted from the stacks through the fuel exhaust conduits 323A into the fuel heat exchanger 3137.
In the fuel heat exchanger 3137, the anode exhaust stream heats the fuel inlet stream via heat exchange. The anode exhaust stream is then provided via the fuel exhaust conduit 323B into a splitter 3107. A first portion of the anode exhaust stream is provided from the splitter 3107 the ATO 310 via conduit (e.g., slits) 3133.
A second portion of the anode exhaust stream is recycled from the splitter 3107 into the anode cooler 3100 and then into the fuel inlet stream. For example, the second portion of the anode exhaust stream is recycled through conduit 331 into the anode cooler (i.e., air pre-heater heat exchanger) where the anode exhaust stream pre-heats the air inlet stream from conduit 333. The anode exhaust stream is then provided by the anode recycle blower 3123 into the mixer 3105. The anode exhaust stream is humidified in the mixer 3105 by mixing with the steam provided from the steam generator 3103. The humidified anode exhaust stream is then provided from the mixer 3105 via humidified anode exhaust stream conduit 3121 into the fuel inlet conduit 329 where it mixes with the fuel inlet stream.
The air inlet stream is provided by a main air blower 3125 from the air inlet conduit 333 into the anode cooler heat exchanger 3100. The blower 3125 may comprise the single air flow controller for the entire system, as described above. In the anode cooler heat exchanger 3100, the air inlet stream is heated by the anode exhaust stream via heat exchange. The heated air inlet stream is then provided into the air heat exchanger (cathode recuperator 3200) via conduit 3314. The heated air inlet stream is provided from heat exchanger 3200 into the stack(s) 39 via the air inlet conduit and/or manifold 325.
The air passes through the stacks 39 into the cathode exhaust conduit 324 and through conduit 324 and mixer 3801 into the ATO 310. In the ATO 310, the air exhaust stream oxidizes the split first portion of the anode exhaust stream from conduit 3133 to generate an ATO exhaust stream. The ATO exhaust stream is exhausted through the ATO exhaust conduit 327 into the air heat exchanger 3200. The ATO exhaust stream heats air inlet stream in the air heat exchanger 3200 via heat exchange. The ATO exhaust stream (which is still above room temperature) is then provided from the air heat exchanger 3200 to the steam generator 3103 via conduit 3119. The heat from the ATO exhaust stream is used to convert the water into steam via heat exchange in the steam generator 3103. The ATO exhaust stream is then removed from the system via the exhaust conduit 335. Thus, by controlling the air inlet blower output (i.e., power or speed), the magnitude (i.e., volume, pressure, speed, etc.) of air introduced into the system may be controlled. The cathode (air) and anode (fuel) exhaust streams are used as the respective ATO air and fuel inlet streams, thus eliminating the need for a separate ATO air and fuel inlet controllers/blowers. Furthermore, since the ATO exhaust stream is used to heat the air inlet stream, the control of the rate of single air inlet stream in conduit 333 by blower 3125 can be used to control the temperature of the stacks 39 and the ATO 310.
Thus, as described above, by varying the main air flow in conduit 333 using a variable speed blower 3125 and/or a control valve to maintain the stack 39 temperature and/or ATO 310 temperature. In this case, the main air flow rate control via blower 3125 or valve acts as a main system temperature controller. Furthermore, the ATO 310 temperature may be controlled by varying the fuel utilization (e.g., ratio of current generated by the stack(s) 39 to fuel inlet flow provided to the stack(s) 39). Finally the anode recycle flow in conduits 331 and 3117 may be controlled by a variable speed anode recycle blower 3123 and/or a control valve to control the split between the anode exhaust to the ATO 310 and anode exhaust for anode recycle into the mixer 3105 and the fuel inlet conduit 329.
As shown in FIG. 4, field replaceable power module components (PMC) 70 include the hot box sub-system 13, such as the cylindrical hot box 13 that is shown in FIG. 2. The hot box 13 contains the fuel cell stacks and heat exchanger assembly. The PMC 70 also includes a frame 71 supporting the balance of plant (BOP) sub-system including blowers, valves, and control boards, etc (not shown for clarity) and a removable support 72, such as fork-lift rails, which supports the hot box and the frame. The support 72 allows the PMC 70 to be removed from the power module 12 cabinet as a single unit or assembly. Other configurations may also be used. For example, the hot box 13 may have a shape other than cylindrical, such as polygonal, etc. The support 72 may comprise a platform rather than rails. The frame may have a different configuration or it may be omitted entirely with the BOP components mounted onto the hotbox 13 and/or the support 72 instead. The PMC 70 is dimensionally smaller than the opening in the power module 12 (e.g., the opening closed by the door 30). Additionally, the PMC 70 may include one or more vents 81 for exhausting/ventilating gas, such as air, from within the PMC and module 12 to the outside environment. The PMC 70 may also include one or more ventilation fans or blowers 80, such as a ventilation fan driven by an alternating current motor that may force gas, such as air and/or ATO exhaust, out of the PMC 70, such as out of the one or more vents 81.